Oh no you di'nt
by ML-AWESOMENESS
Summary: Two words: Prank war. Rated K plus because of some violence.
1. The beginning!

**Okay, since this is one of the stories that got 5 votes on my poll, I am going to make this a whole series of prank wars. Cookies to those who voted, please R&R, favorite, follow, lick your keyboard, and read on! **

I watched Percy and Carter fight as I stuffed my purple earbuds into my ears. The sound of Adele singing, 'Set Fire to the Rain' rang through my ears.

"Hey Sadie!" Percy yelled, looking up from his swordplay. "Wanna see what me and Carter have done?"

A sword _whooshed _past my face as a scream escaped from my mouth.

"What the Anubis' Underwear!" I snarled. "When are you going to stop waving that dumb sword around?! What is it called... Captide? Tiderip? Vance Joy?"

"It's called Riptide." Percy frowned. "And I are more awesomer than what you call 'dumb'."

I slapped my palm on my forehead, yelling, "Annabeth, teach your boyfriend some grammar!"

"Got it!" Annabeth yelled back. "Percy, come here so I can teach you grammar!"

"I aren't coming!" Percy shrieked, grasping his sword and dashing away.

I set my iPod down, and walked to the kitchen, where Percy _always _hides when Annabeth wants him. I crossed my arms, and frowned, shaking my head.

"Percy, just go back and practice with Carter." I frowned. "Annabeth'll know you're hiding in here if you don't."

Percy squeaked, and jumped away.

I walked back, the tempting sound of Lorde echoing in my ears.

However, I couldn't find my iPod.

"Guys, where is my iPod?" I asked, still searching.

Carter and Percy looked at each other, both looking like they just killed someone.

"What?" I snapped. I turned around to see what the two were looking at. A broken heap of metal sliced in half.

My iPod.

"Ohhhh... gods," Percy shrieked, running away. Pity, he left me to deal with Carter.

"You are so going to regret that," I smiled gruesomely at the plan starting to form in my mind.

**I don't own Kane chronicles, PJO, HoO, Adele, or Apple. Brownies to whoever guesses why I put what Sadie guessed that Percy sword was named. Thanks for reading! ML OUT! **


	2. Carter has a plan

**HEY GUYS, ML HERE! Here's a new chapter of OH NO YOU DI'NT! Just so you know, the last chapter was in Sadie's PoV in case you are ignorant, stupid, or haven't read the Kane chronicles and didn't know that Sadie I would just like to say... come on! We can get more than just 3 reviews! Let's go for an impossible goal of 5 by next chapter, okay?**

**Also, I am writing this on my tablet so expect mistakes everywhere. I don't own Lorde either, and forgot to mention that last chapter**

** Please R&R, favorite, follow, lick something, and READ THE AMA-ZHANG CRAP I WROTE!**

Carter Kane

"Oh gods- OH GODS!" I shouted as Sadie knelt over me, grinning devilishly. That stupid Percy ran away so that I would have to deal with Sadie.

"Tas!" With one word I was wrapped up like a mummy. Reminds me of the time with the weird guy, Setne. And me and Zia. Ah, good times.

This was not a good time.

Sadie was pacing back and forth, probably deciding my fate. She frikin loved that iPod. Maybe I would die by fire, or lions, or tigers, or bears, or drowning, or suffocating, or cheese demons. I don't know, hopefully she'll be kind and only do the cheese demons. I could just eat them and not die. Maybe.

I glanced over, and she went from a frown to a smile, a sure sign of my walked over to me, grabbed my bindings, and dragged me to a room. Locking me in there with a speaker she had connected to a computer, she went onto youtube. She started giggling, and put on a song. A song based out of the speaker, and I hated it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT JB! PLEASE NO! OH GODS, CRAP. CRAP. CRAP. OH, CRAP CRAP CRAPPITY CRAP. STOP!" I shouted. But with string tied around me it sounded more like, 'MMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHH! Mmph mmph mmph mmph' and stuff.

After what seemed like hours of listening to Justin Bieber's terrible crap, Sadie finally stopped the torture. She came in and yelled, "Tas!" to set me free. I ran out and threw up in a sink.

"I feel your pain, dude. Have you listened to the crap she likes?" My friend Jason put his Han on my shoulder, pointing to his girlfriend Piper. She was humming Animals by Maroon 5. I understood why he said that.

"But at least Maroon 5 has some talent, Jason. JB is terrible," Piper walked over to us, frowning and elbowing hey boyfriend.

"True, but at least AWOLNATION has a good beat and no auto tuned voices that sound like machines," He smiled, and fixed his glasses.

While they were fighting about music, I came up with a plan to get Sadie back. And boy, his revenge was going to be served cold. Very cold. Heh heh heh.

**l don't own Kane chronicles, PJO, HoO, Apple, Justin Bieber, Maroon 5, or AWOLNATION. SMASH WATERMELONS!**


End file.
